The Antibody Development Facility provides investigators with custom designed monoclonal antibodies. In most, if not all cases, these are necessary reagents that are not commercially available. Services provided include: a) the design of antigens, immunization and screening strategies b) hybridoma cell line production via traditional methods, c) optimization of existing hybridoma cell lines by selection cloning d) production of monoclonal antibodies in species other than mice, e) services to wean hybridoma cell lines off selection media and into a variety of basal and serum free media for use in mini-bioreactors, immune precipitation or in vivo studies, f) cloning, expression and engineering of single chain antibody variable fragments (scFvs) or scFvs containing biological reporter molecules such as green fluorescent protein and g) the selection of antigen specific antibodies and their fragments from phage display libraries. This application requests continued support for a resource which continues to fulfill an essential role for peer reviewed research.